Like Father, Like Daughter
by sharksfan17
Summary: Shea Napier, daughter of Gotham's infamouds Joker. Moves to Ipswich to live with her Uncle, Nicky. She escapes her criminal life with her father, and a haunting event that left her alone. Reid/OC, X over with The Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know that I have been skipping around with alot of stories lately, but I really like this one. I hope you do to!

I dont own anything but Shea and Kelley

It was about a month ago when the plan started. Kill the batman. All my dad's idea. I had been helping him ever since. But today was a sad day. Last night they had caught my father. The police was sending me to live with my legal guardian, whoever that was. It seemed like one bad thing happened after another. First, I lost by boyfriend in an automobile accident. I don't talk about that much. Only my dad knew about that. Then last night, my dad, he planned on having two boat full's of people die for no reason. It's just what he does. I had helped him load the dynamite onto the ships. When he wasn't looking, I unconnected the dynamite so nothing would blow up. Either at twelve or when they pushed the button. My dad was crazy, I'd be the first one to admit it. But he is my role model. No matter how crazy it sounds. I always looked up to him. He was the only one who understand me. And I'm the only one who understands him. After my boyfriends accident, everyone  
was trying to get me to talk. That one of the reasons why my dad went crazier than usual. He just knew that one of the members of the police department was batman. He didn't like it that they were pressuring me into saying what happened that night. My dad was willing to take the risks to protect me. I begged the policeman to let me see my father before I left. After a few minutes they finally agreed to take me to the asylum. We drove there in silence. I had my suitcase in the backseat with me. I got out of the car and the policeman escorted me to see my father. The lady at the front desk told us where to go. A walked down a long hall. It seemed to never end. Of course my dad's holding case was the last door. There were two guards guarding the door. The policeman showed the guard his badge and let us into the door. There my father sat. He was on one side of the table, in a straight jacket. One guard on either side of him.

"Shea." He said smiling. Half of his makeup was worn off. He looked like a real person, not a clown. I would always help him with his makeup.

"Hi daddy." I said. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." He was barely ever gone. He wanted to be with me all the time he could. Since mom died last year.

"They are sending me to live with my guardian. Who is that?" I asked him. He never bothered to tell me. He promised me that he wouldn't do anything like this again, or at least get caught.

"It's your uncle. He lives in Ipswich. I wish I could be there for you." He said, his face was full of sorrow. The guards and the policeman looked around at each other. They had never seen this side of my father before. I think that they were frightened.

"I know dad but I bet that they will let you out if you behave. No escaping."

"Well, I'll try." He said smacking his lips together. I smiled.

"Alright we got to go." The policeman said.

"Bye dad. I love you." I said not wanting to leave. But I got up anyways.

"I love you too." He said just before I heard the door slam shut. Once we left the asylum, we drove directly to the airport and we both got into the plane. The police department didn't trust me. That's why I was being escorted everywhere I went. They thought that I was just like my father. I hated that. I knew I wasn't. We got into Boston a few hours later. Another policeman would take me to my uncle from there. When commissioner Gordon told me that I had to have police escort I was furious. It would draw attention to me. Which I hated, it was the last thing I wanted. Everyone was staring at me as I walked through the airport. I wasn't hand cuffed thank god. But when people see police they just have to look and see what's happened. I am pretty sure that people recognized me. Either from TV or they were there. I looked exactly like my father. I had the blonde hair and big black eyes.

"Shea Napier?" another policeman asked. I could tell that this was the guy who was going to take me to Ipswich. I nodded. As the other policeman from Gotham was dismissed. I grabbed my bags and walked to the car with the Ipswich police man.

"I'm Glenn." The man said and I nodded. He was actually trying to be nice to me.

"You know who I am right?" I asked.

"Shea Napier, daughter of Jack Napier, the infamous 'Joker' of Gotham." He said.

"So you're not going to treat me like they do up in Gotham?"

"No. Unless you give me a reason to believe that you are like your father."

"I'm not." I said. He nodded.

"I believe you." The rest of the car ride was nice. He actually talked to me. Got to know me. He dropped me off at my uncles. I got out of the car and I grabbed my suitcases and walked towards the log cabin. Glenn knocked on the door. And a man answered it.

"Hello. This is Shea." Glenn said.

"Hello." The guy said. "I'm Nicky."

"Hi." I replied.

"Take care Shea, if you ever need anything let me know."

"Thanks Glenn." I said and he left. I walked into the cabin. I set my stuff down and Nicky invited me to sit anywhere I wanted. I sat down on the couch and he sat on the chair.

"So, nice flight?" He asked me.

"It was okay."

"You know that you mean the world to your father. He hates it that you are away from him." I nodded.

"I know."

"So, want to help me open up?" He asked.

"What?"

"I own a bar. Want to help me open up."

"Sure." I said. Let me just go change really quickly. I said and he nodded. He directed me to an empty room. I put my things down and put on a dark purple tank top, black jeans, black converse and black fingerless gloves. I walked out of the room and back over to Nicky. We exited the house and walked a few feet to the bar. When we got there I put down all of the chairs and uncovered the pool tables. Nicky fixed me dinner and we opened up the bar. Tons of students came in. It was around nine when I started wandering around. I looked around and saw some guys playing pool. I decided to go see how their game was going. Two guys were playing. One guy with light brown curly hair and one with short blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, I don't believe we have met. I'm Aaron." The one with the curly hair said. I nodded not responding. I didn't need anyone knowing who I was. Maybe they didn't know who I was over here. I hope not. He walked over to me and I backed up. Soon I was leaning against the railing trying to stay away from him. He put his hands on my hips. "Why don't you come over to my place later? We can have some fun." That was the last straw. In one quick move I punched him in the gut and took his arm and twisted it behind his back. The blonde one was staring at me, amazed.

"Don't ever mess with me again." I said and I pushed him to the ground. I walked away from the pool tables and over to Nicky.

"He deserved it." Nicky said and I laughed. "My god you have your fathers laugh." The blonde guy walked over to me.

"Hey Nicky." He said.

"Reid, What can I get you?" Nicky asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering who this was." He said looking like me. He had gorgeous blue eyes.

"This is my niece Shea." He said and I smiled. Nicky laughed and shook his head while cleaning off a spilt drink. "You look exactly like your father."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Want to come sit with my friends and I?" Reid asked and I nodded.

"Sure." I said. I followed Reid to where his friends were sitting.

"What's up fellas."

"Hey Reid." They all said at different times.

"Who's this?" A blonde girl asked.

"This is Shea." He said and they all said hi to me." Thats Tyler, Kelley, Caleb, Sara, Pouge and Kate." I nodded hoping that I would remember all of their names. We all talked for a long time, until alot of people left.

"I'm so glad that your cool. Not like the last girl that came here." Sara said hugging my shoulders.

"Um, thanks?" I said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, well that last girl was really strange."

"Well, whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you, stranger." I said. They all laughed.

"Nice and a sence of humour." Kelley said laughing.

"Well, we should probably get going, Nicky looks like he wants to go home." Caleb said and all of them except for Reid nodded. They put on their jackets and left.

"Well goodnight." Reid said to me.

"Night. See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll see if I can come around." He said and I smiled. He turned and walked away. I helped Nicky and his watresses clean up. After that I went right to bed I was exausted.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own anything.

Thanks a bunch to Britishgl to reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When I woke up in the morning. I sat up slowly. I never got a chance to actually look at this room. It was very nice, my favourite colour. Purple. There was a TV in the corner of the room, a desk across from my bed and a dresser at the foot. When I got out of bed I found the bathroom and took a shower. I walked back into my room and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a hot pink cami. I walked out down the small hall and into the living room. There, Nicky was sitting on the couch watching some old TV show. I sat down in the chair next to the couch. He was watching Hogan's Heroes. I smiled.

"What?" Nicky asked me.

"My dad and I used to watch this show all the time." He picked up the remote and began to change the channel. "No it's fine. I love this show." He changes it back and we watched the episodes on the TV. I got up to make us breakfast but I found nothing in the fridge.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked.

"No. I was meaning to go to the store by I never got around to it."

"Do you want me to go for you?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm assuming you can drive."

"Yeah." He got up and walked over to the kitchen counter. He opened up a drawer and grabbed the keys. He held them in front of me.

"You promise that you won't drive to Gotham?"

"I promise." I replied. He handed the keys over to me.

"When you pull out of the driveway turn left and go straight. You will see a supermarket on the left side." He handed me money.

"I'll be back in a few." I said. I took the keys and got into an old truck. I turned left and made my way into town. I got out of the truck and I locked it. I walked into the store and grabbed all the things I needed.

"Shea!" I heard a voice call. I turned around and it was Sara and Kate.

"Hey guys."

"Shopping for your dorm also?" Kate asked.

"No. I'm shopping for Nicky and I." I replied.

"Sounds good." Sara said.

"So I think we are all going to Nicky's tonight. See you there?" Kate asked.

"Of course she will be there, she has to." Sara snapped at her.

"I don't have to but I will." I said smiling.

"Hey. Why don't you come over to Tyler's house with us before we go over to Nicky's. It will be fun."

"Sure." I said.

"Well come and pick you up." Sara said.

"Okay see you then." I said.

"Bye." Kate and Sara said. I returned to shopping for food. I loaded everything into the back of the truck and drove back towards Nicky's house. I was about half way there when I saw smoke rising from the hood. I pulled over to the side. I hate cars! I got out of the truck and opened up the hood. A bunch of smoke filled the air. I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of the things my father and I blew up. I had no clue what to do. I didn't have Nicky's number in my phone so I couldnt get a hold of him that way. So there I stood, on the side of the road waiting for help. It was a few minutes later when help showed up. It arrived in a shiny new silver corvette. I backed up at the sight, I would have backed up father, but I was already pressed up against the truck. I hated that car and anyone who drove a car like that. Reid got out of the car. Okay, so I don't hate everyone who drove that kind of car.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Oh I don't know. I'm just standing here as smoke rises out of a car that isn't even mine!" I said.

"Okay calm down. I'm good with cars."

"Thanks." I smiled. He looked at the truck and tried to figure out what was wrong with it. He pulled out his phone and called someone. I listened it. It was Tyler. He soon hung up the phone.

"Do you have a tool box in the back?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I'll go and check." I walked around to the back and looked in the bed for a tool box. I didn't find any, so I returned to Reid and reported my news. When I got back to the front of the car. It had stopped smoking.

"I think that you can get to Nicky's in one piece from here. But I'll follow you just in case."

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"Anytime." He said smiling back. I got back into the truck and drove the rest of the way to Nicky's. I pulled into the dirt driveway and Reid pulled in behind me. I got out of the truck and grabbed some of the groceries. Reid grabbed some also.

"You don't have to help me." I said.

"Its fine." I opened the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Nicky." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Hi Nicky." Reid said and Nicky looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nice house." Reid replied.

"Reid." Nicky started.

"Everything is fine. The truck just broke down halfway here. I helped to get it going to here. By you might need to get a new battery for it. I followed her just to make sure that the truck didn't break down again."

"Thanks." Nicky said.

"See you later." Reid said and he left the house. I unloaded the groceries and put them away. I make Nicky and I a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"So is it okay that I go hang out with Sara and Kate for a little put before we go to the bar?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"Where am I going to go to school? Sara and Kate mentioned something about a dorm?"

"They go to Spencer. It's a fancy private school. I would send you there but I can't afford it. So I registered you to go to Ipswich High School. Don't worry, you are registered under the name Shea Bailey. No will know about your past."

"Thanks a bunch." I said. I unpacked my things and put them into my dresser. I heard a knock at the door around six. Nicky was already at the bar. I opened the door. Kate and Sara stood at the door.

"Ready?" Kate asked me and I nodded. I closed the door and walked with them to Sara's car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to Tyler's house.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at Tyler's house a few minutes later. We were standing outside and we could hear Reid and Tyler arguing.

"Shh!" Sara said and she slowly opened the door and led us into the house. I closed the door softly behind us. We followed Sara into the living room.

"Would you stop smoking in my house?" Tyler yelled.

"Maybe later." Reid replied.

"Every time you start smoking in my house my parents blame me. So stop."

"Nope." Reid was casually laying on the couch with his feet propped up on the table. Tyler saw us and waved. Reid sat up and looked at us.

"Ty what have I told you before. Look what happens when you leave the door open." Reid said.

"Thanks guys." Kate said and she sat down on the couch next to Reid, who continued to smoke.

"Will you stop!" Kate said.

"No."

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules." I said and they all looked at me. Reid smiled

"I agreed with the girl who says some pretty crazy things." Reid said and I smiled. Just the wise words of my father. I wanted to say but I didn't. That would raise suspicion. I had already decided if anyone asked. My parents are dead. I heard the door open and close, then a very loud voice.

"Tyler!" Glenn walked into the room. I quickly hid my head. Hoping that he wouldn't recognize me.

"I told you that it was Reid." He defended. Glenn nodded his head.

"Who's this?" He asked. I could just tell that he was pointing at me.

"That's Shea. She just moved here yesterday from?"

"Chicago." I said. It was the first thing out of my mouth. Too close to where I actually was from. Glenn looked at me.

"Well welcome to Ipswich." He said to me. As if he didn't drive me here from the airport. Thank god. He probably guessed that I didn't want anyone knowing that I was the jokers daughter. He gave Reid a lecture on how bad smoking was and left the room. A few seconds later Kelley walked into the room.

"Hey guys." She walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey Kell." They all said.

"So I just heard from Caleb. He said that him and Pouge were going to work on their school project. They should be here soon." Sara said looking at her phone.

"Tyler did you ever finish your project?" Kelley asked

"Um,"

"Tyler you said that you and Reid finished that weeks ago!"

"So? I'll do it later." He said and they all went silent.

"Do you all go to Spencer?" I asked.

"No. They do but I don't." She said.

"Where do you go?"

"Ipswich high."

"That's where I'm going to go." I said and Kelley hugged my shoulder.

"Yay! A new buddy to show around."

"Yay! I know someone!" I said and everyone laughed.

"Well let's get going. They said that they would meet us there." We gathered our things and started to leave. I was the last one out. Glenn showed up.

"How are you Miss. Napier?" He asked me.

"Please don't call me that." I asked him. Pretending to be nice. If I was nice to him he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Fine. What name are you taking in now?"

"Bailey. Nicky's last name."

"Well. See you later. Miss. Bailey." He said and I left the house. We all drove to Nicky's. When we got there Caleb and Pouge were sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" Sara said.

"Hey." They both said.

"I already got us food and something to drink." Pouge said. We talked for a long time. Then Caleb and Pouge went to play foosball, Tyler and Reid played pool with the idiot Aaron and Kelley, Kate, Sara and I sat at the table.

"We have to do something. I hate just sitting here." Sara complained.

"Go play a slow song." Kelley said and so Sara got up and did. Reid and Tyler walked over to where we were. Tyler danced with Kelley, Pouge with Kate and Caleb with Sara. Reid just looked at me.

"Come on, let's dance."

"I'm not one for dancing." I said.

"Oh come on." He insisted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the chair. He led me onto the dance floor and held me close to him. I had my arms loosely wrapped around his neck and he has his arms around my waist. It surprisingly felt nice. We both swayed along to the music. When the song was over. Things went back to the way they were.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kelley asked.

"Yeah."

"Meet you in the front?"

"Sure." I said. They all left. Reid didn't say one word to me after we danced. I just brushed it off as nothing. I helped Nicky clean up and I went to bed.

**********

_"Yo, Gambol, somebody here for you. She says she just killed the Joker. She brought the body." a Bodyguard said as Gambol's men carried my 'dead' father and placed him on the pool table. I casually walked in with two other guys_

_"He wasn't that hard to kill." I said_

_"How old are you?" Gambol asked me._

_"Does it matter?" I demanded. He shook his head. He ripped off the bag covering dads head._

_"So, dead, that's 500." Dad sat up and killed the two men standing at the sides of the pool table. He got up and grabbed the back of Gambol's head and held a blade to his mouth._

_"How about alive? Hm?" Dad said. I pulled the gun from my back pocket and I pointed it at a member of the Gambol's bodyguards._

_"You wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not-one-bit. So - me watching - he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it! Turns to me, and he says, "why so serious, son?" Comes at me with the knife... "Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth... "Let's put a smile on that face!" And," He paused for dramatic effect. All of Gambol's bodyguards were staring at dad with horror. I tried not to smile as he made up this crazy story. "Why so serious?" He killed Gambol and he crumpled to the ground. _

_"Now," Dad started. "our operation is small, but there's a lot of potential for "aggressive" expansion. So, which one of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? Oh, there's only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have tryouts." He broke the pool stick that he had been carrying over his knee and he threw it to the ground in between where we were holding the guys. "Make it fast." Dad said and left the room. One of the guards was smart enough to grab the stick first. Of course, it wasn't the hostage I was holding. So before I could let my mind wander to how wrong it was, what I was doing. I pulled the trigger._

_****************_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a jolt. The gunshot ringing in my ears. That was the first time I ever killed a man. I shook my head and cleared that thought from my mind. I looked over to the clock and it read 7:00. Nicky said that school started at 8. I got up and took a shower. I put on jeans and a teal t shirt. I gathered my few things and went to make myself some breakfast. When I got to the counter. I saw a note that Nicky had left for me.

Shea-  
Take the keys to the car. Well go get the truck fixed this weekend.  
- Nicky.

I took the keys next to the note and noticed that there was directions on the bottom. I grabbed the note and a piece of bread and followed the directions to school. I parked on a side street and walked towards the front of the school. I saw Kelley.

"Hey." Kelley said less enthusiastic than usual.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Its early!" She said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Come on. I'll show you to the office." she said. She began walking to a small building next to a big building, which I assumed was the actual school building. She walked into the building and the secretary greeted her.

"Hello Kell."

"Hi Heather. Where is ma?" she asked her.

"She just went to get her breakfast."

"Well this is Shea. She is new here."

"Hello." Heather said.

"Well I'll see you later."

"Bye girls" Heather said. We walked down the hall and into another room.

"Hi, I'm Shea Bailey. I just moved here." I said to the other secretary lady.

"Sit down the counselor will see you soon." She said so I sat down. The bell rang.

"I'll talk to you later." Kelley said and she left the building.

"Shea?" I heard the councilor ask. I stood up and walked into your office. She handed me my schedule. "Go back into the main office and they will lead you from there." I walked back to the main office.

"Hello Shea."Heather said to me.

"Hi. The counselor sent me here."

"Okay." She said she got up and took my picture for my student id. Once that was done she handed me a map of the school and I walked off to the building. I eventually found room 124. I walked in and the entire class stared at me as I walked into the room. I really hated being the center of attention. I handed the teacher my paper, he signed it and I took a seat in the back of the class. I didn't pay much attention. I didn't have to. I had already learned this material. One of dads men was my teacher. He was brilliant. He taught me everything school related that I needed to know. My father taught me all the street smart, gun using, explosives, things I needed to know. The girl who sat next to me was silent. I noticed that she was drawing something. I looked over at her drawing, it was the batman logo. I cringed. He was the man who caught my father. She must have noticed that I was looking at her picture.

"Do you like it?"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's the batman logo. It is a hero from where I am from. It is a town called Gotham, near Chicago. I moved here last week. The guy batman, saves the day all the time. He helps fight the bad guys. The bad guy in town was the joker. He seemed like he wanted everyone to die. That's how my dad died. My dad helped him rob a bank, and some guy killed him." She said staring off into space. I could tell that she just needed someone to listen to her, and it seemed like no one knew her. "My mom moved us here to get away from everything. I hate the joker and anyone who helped him. My father was my best friend." Well I guess I'm not telling her my secret. "I'm Jolene."

"Shea." I replied. I remembered when we robbed the bank. Dad was just trying to get more money for us to live on, the rest he would use for explosives.

We both walked around the building at the break. I was trying to find Kelley and Jolene was just sticking around with me. She was shorter than me. She had red hair and brown eyes. Eventually we exited the building and went to the office and Kelley was there.

"Hey how was class?" She asked me.

"It was fun. This is Jolene. Jolene this is Kelley." I introduced.

The three of us hung out for the rest of the week. On friday night, she met us at Nickys. I had just picked up our meals and placed them down on the table.

"You ever played pool?" Reid asked me.

"Yeah, a few times." I replied. Every day with my father.

"Well, lets see how good you are." He said smiling. I walked over with him to the pool table. He grabbed two pool sticks and handed me one.

"Let's make this game interesting. I win, you buy me a puppy."

"A puppy?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Deal, and if I win, you have to sleep with me." He said smirking I better win.

"Deal." The game went on. The game was really close, we were both down to getting the black ball, I had the perfect shot.

"Hey baby." I heard a voice say, I didnt have to turn around to know that it was the idiot from last saturday. I knew that he was directly behind me, so I made my shot. I just 'accidentally' hit him in the 'wrong place' and he crumpled to the ground. The black ball went into the hole. Reid looked at me amazed.

"That was a great shot, and you hit Aaron in the balls. Nice." He said, then he realized he had to buy me a puppy. "Will Nicky even let you get a puppy?"

"I dont know, Lets go ask!" I said, I grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him over to Nicky. "Nicky can I get a puppy?"

"If you pay for it." Was his simple reply.

"Yes." Reid shook his head and walked away. I walked back over to the table.

"Whats got you so happy?" Jolene asked me.

"I'm getting a puppy."

"Aww," Sara, Kate, Kelley and Jolene all said. I walked over to Reid and sat on his lap.

"I want it to be a Husky, and I want to name it Tako." I said. He looked at me and smiled, shaking his head. He leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I was caught off guard by this action. But, If I were to say I didn't enjoy it, id be lying. He pulled away and shook his head.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed!!!!

"I woke up in the morning to my cell phone ringing. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, still tired.

"Do you accept a phone call from Arkham Asylum?"

"Yeah." I sat up and pretended to be more awake than I actually was.

"Hello?" I heard my dad ask.

"Hi dad." I said. "How are you?"

"I've been better. I haven't seen an explosion in a week and I'm losing my mind." I laughed.

"Are you out of your jacket?"

"No. A guard is holding the phone. Have you made any good friends."

"Yeah I have. I'm finally getting a puppy." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I beat this guy in a game of pool." My father laughed. I really did miss his laughs. They made me feel like I was home.

"That's my girl." He said and I smiled. "Well my time on the phone is up. I'll talk to you next time."

"Bye dad. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

"Dad, can I talk to a guard?"

"Sure." He said then said something to the guard.

"Hello?" The guard asked.

"How is he doing. Is he behaving?" I asked. It felt like I was calling a kindergarten class to ask how my child was behaving.

"Yeah. He doesn't talk much."

"Okay. Good, thanks." I said and he hung up the phone. I set my phone down on the nightstand and fell asleep again. The second time I woke up on my own. I got up and took a shower. Nicky and I went out to the car lot and traded his old truck for a new dodge ram1500. When we got back to the house I called Reid.

"Hello?" Reid said and I could tell that I woke him up.

"Good Morning Sunshine." I replied and he moaned.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. Last night he told me that he we were going to get my puppy today.

"Give me an hour." He said. I'll be over then.

"Okay I'll see you then." he hung up the phone. An hour and a half later he showed up at the door.

"Bye Nicky." I said and he waved from the couch. I walked outside with me and he unlocked the corvette. I froze. I forgot that he owned a corvette.

"Can we take the truck?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah. My car is too small for the dog any ways." I handed him the keys.

"You can drive." I replied. We got into the car and drove to the animal adoption center. When we got there we got out of the truck and walked inside. The lady led us around the entire adoption place. I saw several cute huskies, but the last dog in the last container was my favourite. It was a mix. A two month old Husky and a German Sheppard mix. It was adorable.

"Reid!" I said. "Look how cute it is!"

"I know. Do you want it?"

"Yes please!" I said. Reid wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well adopt him."

"Okay." The man said. "This is the most well behaved dog here." He said and I smiled. We filled out all the paperwork. The guy told us that he was already fixed so we didn't have to worry about that. I named him Valentino. The guy gave us a free leach and collar so that we could take him into a store. When we took him into the closest pet store he was very well behaved.

"Why Valentino?" Reid asked me.

"It's my father and I's favourite actor." I replied looking for puppy chow. Reid was holding Valentino. I didn't want to say anymore about my past to him. Lesson number one from my father: trust no one cause you'll end up getting hurt, or you'll hurt him, and he was right. I put the puppy chow into the cart and we walked to the checkout. We bought the food and other items that we needed for Valentino and drove back to Nicky's. When we got there Nicky was already at the bar. Valentino immediately adjusted to the house. He hoped up on my bed and fell asleep. Reid and I followed him into the room. I laid down on the bed next to him. I gently petted his hair. While Reid as setting up the water and food bowls and got out the doggy toys. Reid laid down next to me and wrap his arms around my shoulder. A few minutes later I heard Valentino start barking. Reid and I sat up.

"What's up Valentino?" I asked. He jumped off my bed and ran into the living room. Reid and I followed him. When we got into the living room we saw Pouge, Kate, Caleb, Sara, Tyler and Kelley.

"Valentino stop." I said.

"Oh my gosh he is the cutesy puppy I have ever seen!" Kelley said. She got down and Valentino walked over to her. She began petting him, he rolled over and she scratched his belly. I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be one spoiled dog." I said and Kelley nodded.

"Hey why don't we just hang here tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." Caleb said and they all agreed.

"Let's go get our food." Pouge said. They all walked out of the room. Reid walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He began kissing me just below my ear.

"Go out with me tomorrow." He whispered in my ear

"What?" I asked as me began nipping and sucking on my ear.

"Go out with me tomorrow."

"Okay." I replied. He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I had never been kissed like this before, sure Tre and I had kissed, but it was nothing like this. We broke apart as soon as the door opened. The rest of the gang walked in. The rest of the night we just hung out and talked. Nicky kicked them out at around one. Reid told me that he would call me in the morning. Nicky immediately fell in love with Valentino. I got into my pj's and went into my room. Valentino hopped on my bed and fell asleep next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, it wasn't to Valentino, or Nicky. It was Reid.

"Wake up."He said and he shook my shoulder.

"No!" I said and I attempted to smack him away.

"It will be fun I promise." He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

"You look cute." He said. I picked up one of Valentino's toys and threw it at him, hit him right in the head. "Ow!" He said. I grabbed my clothing and went off to take a shower. When I got out Reid was lying on my bed next to Valentino.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I asked him.

"No where important." He replied.

"And where is no where important?" he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Bye Nicky take good care of Valentino for me." I said.

"Okay you too have fun." He replied. We walked out of the house and towards the corvette. I hesitated as I saw the car. He unlocked it and began to get into the car as I just stood there, looking at it. Reid looked at me and he was about to speak, but I quickly got into the car. He looked at me and I just smiled. He shook his head and got into the car with me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me

"My last boy friend died racing a corvette." I replied and he dropped the topic.

"Do you want to-"

"No. Where are we going?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Tre.

"You'll see." He said smiling. We drove for a few minutes and we eventually stopped at a place that looked like an airport. He parked the car and we both got out. He got a backpack out of the back seat of his car. I followed him into the small building.

"Mr. Garwin, your plane is ready to go." The guy behind the counter said. I looked at him.

"Come on." Reid said grabbing my hand. We walked outside of the building and towards a small plane.

"Where are we going?"

"On a trip."

"I know that, but where?"

"That's the surprise." He replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We got into the plane. I looked around, it wasn't like any normal plane. It was a private one, it had to be. It looked like a living room.

"This is so cool!" I said and Reid smiled.

"Yeah, my mom bought it after my dad died."

"I'm so sorry." I said. I knew what he was going through.

"It's fine we never got along anyways."

"Neither did my mom and I. She told me that I was to much like my father." I said, then I regretted saying anything about my parents. He nodded smiling. The plane took off, and I still had no clue where we were going, it was driving me insane. We landed soon after I was finally done complaining, but not before Reid had the chance to close all the windows in the plane.

"Reid!" I said.

"I thought that you were done complaining."

"Nope." I replied. He pulled me close to him and pressed his lips to mine. My lips were moving his lips with his. His tounge ran across my lower lip and my lips parted. It felt right and I wasnt going to complain about that anytime soon. He pulled away.

" Any complaints now?"

"No." I replied, I pulled him to me and my lips pressed against his. The plane came to a stop and we got off of the plane. I was shocked when I saw where we were, Chicago.

"Supprise!" Reid said and I started laughing.

"This is so sweet."

"Alright, we have to go home now, I need to take my next date to Maddison." I gave him an evil look. "Sorry, this isnt the supprise though."

"What is is?" I asked. He pulled two tickets out of the back of his pocket. He handed them to me.

"Two tickets to the Blackhawks game?" I threw my arms around him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"If you would have let me know I would have brought my Jersey's." He reached into his backpack and pulled out two jerseys.

"Done."

"You took my jerseys?" I said slapping his arm.

"You just looked so cute sleeping, so I had to do something to wait untill the right time to wake you up." I rolled my eyes. We walked to the main building and there was a car waiting there for us. The driver took us right to the rink.

"What jersey do you want to wear?" I asked him.

"They arent blank?"

"Nope, I have Rodenick and Kane."

"I dont care."

"You have to choose!" I said and he started laughing.

"Fine, ill take Kane." He said. We got to the arena and sat down in our seats. The Blackhawks and Red Wings skated out on to the ice. I was very excited about going to a game, the last one I had went to was with Tre. The arena was on the border of Gotham and Chicago

"Ladies and Gentleman, may we please have a moment of silence for all the family and friends killed in the Joker killings of Gotham, and Harvey Dent." My head shot up, I looked down on the ice and there was Gordon and his men. Oh, crap. They better not see me here. The game was very exciting, the Blackhawks won in shootout, Kane getting the winning goal. After the three stars, we walked towards the car that we had parked, out of the corner of my eye I saw one of Gordon's men, the girl, Ramirez. She was standing next to Gordon.

"Commissioner, I think I just saw Napier." I faintly heard her say. Oh, shit. Gordons head shot up, and I swear he spotted me. Just as he started to follow where Reid and I were going, Reid grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crouds of people. We got into the car and drove back to the airport. When we got back to Ipswich, Reid took me to dinner at the local Dennys. I arrived back home at 9. Valentino happily greated Reid and I.

"Night." He said to me.

"Night." He kissed my forehead

"See you next weekend"

Please Review!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_We were lying on the couch, like we normally did. Tre was sitting on the edge and I was leaning against him. He was gently stroking my hair. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. He had very short brown hair and dark brown eyes._

_"Are you happy?" He asked me and I looked down at my left hand. There on my ring finger was an engagement ring, Tre had just given it to me. We were watching our Saturday night movies when he asked me. My father was out, robbing a bank I think. I didn't have to keep Tre in the dark about that, he knew about my father for a long time. It was around midnight when Tre's phone started ringing._

_"Hello?" He said into his phone. I heard his friend talking into the phone. I looked up at him and I sat up, I hated it when he got phone calls late at night. It meant one thing, racing. I hated it when he raced. It worried me every time. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten." Tre said then he hung up the phone._

_"Want to come?" He asked me._

_"Tre, you promised me no more racing." I said._

_"Please baby just this once."_

_"If you want to race become a NASCAR driver." I told him._

_"Please?" He asked once again._

_"Okay fine." I said finally giving in._

_"Thank you." He said. "This is my last one I promise." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me gently._

_"It better be." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my dad and I's apartment. We walked down the stairs and into the front of the building. We got into Tre's silver corvette and we drove to the outskirts of Gotham. The part with the straightest two lane road. When we got there some people had gathered. Not too many though. A few more would be coming. We got out of the car and Tre's older brother James was there._

_"Hey Tre." James said._

_"Hey bro."_

_"You racing?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Even after I told him no more." I replied. James noticed me then. He came over to me any gave me a hug._

_"So?" James asked me. He looked to me and Tre. Tre rolled his eyes._

_"Show him."_

_"You agreed?" James asked me._

_"Of course!" Tre wrapped and arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his waist._

_"Please don't race." I said trying to get him not to. I didn't have a good feeling about it._

_"I already said that I was going to."_

_"Please, change your mind."_

_"I can't. Rules are rules. I'm sorry love."_

_"Don't be so mean to your future wife." James said and I smiled._

_"Yeah, listen to your brother!" I said and Tre smiled and held me closer to him._

_"You ready?" A guy asked Tre, he walked over to where we were standing and he stood next to James. I hung on to him tighter._

_"Yeah, lets go." Tre replied. I let him go and he turned and faced me. _

_"Everything will be fine, stop worrying." _

_"Ill try." I replied. He pulled me close to him and kissed me gently._

_"I love you." He said smiling._

_"I love you too." He turned and walked away. He got into his car. _

_"You ready?" James asked me_

_"Never." I replied shaking my head. One of the other guys friends got into the middle of the two cars and waved a flag, and they were off. There were cheering of everyone else there but me. I was so worried. I was never excited about these races, everyone else loved them. It was hard to see what was going on, all I could see was the tail lights, then something hit me. I turned around and realized that they had started to far ahead, there was a turn, it was pitch black on a dark side road. This was not good. While I was turned around, I heard the one sound I never wanted to hear, the sound of a car crashing. My heart stopped. I turned back around and everyone who was watching froze also. They took off running to where the cars were, while I was turned around, they must have turned the corner. I looked at James and we both took off running with the rest of the guys. When we turned the corner, I saw the other guy getting out of his car and running over to the crashed corvette. I just couldnt move my legs any more, I stopped and James kept on running. I could feel my legs giving out beneath me. _

_"Someone call 911." A guy yelled and someone did. The corvette was so beat up it didnt even look like a car, just a piece of metal. James turned around and walked back over to me. It seemed like he was at a loss of words. _

_"He's gone." Was all he could say. At that moment I felt lost and alone. I fell to the ground. I was too shocked to cry or do anything. I could hear the sirens getting closer, everyone seemed to run. The only people who were left there was the guy Tre was racing and us. The police questioned James and I and they took us home. Once I got home, my dad still wasnt home, I was thankfull for that. Dazed, I walked into my room and cried myself to sleep. _

Please Review!!!!!

And also please please dont street race, over the past summer one of my friends was killed street racing, in a corvette. This chapter was hard for me to write but i just needed to express myself in someway over the events of the past summer.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning my pillow was stained with tears. Valentino was laying right next to me. Once he noticed that I had slightly moved he turned and looked at me, almost making sure that I was okay. I petted him.

"I'm okay buddy." I said to him. I gave him a hug and went off to take a shower. When I got our I put on a teal t shirt and jeans. I walked over to my phone and called Reid.

"Hello?" He asked answering the phone. He sounded awake.

"Hey." I said.

"How are things?" I asked him.

"Good. So what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't care." I replied.

"Wan to stay close? Go to Nicky's tonight or come over to my place."

"Either one sounds good to me."

"Well how about I come and pick you up at around two and we go swimming at my place."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and I walked into the living room. Nicky was sitting on the couch next to Valentino. I grabbed Valentino and took him for a walk. We walked probably around the town. I picked up something for Nicky and I to eat for lunch. I got back to Nicky's and we ate lunch. Close to two I walked into my room and grabbed my swimsuit.

"So Nicky can I go to Reid's and go swimming?" I asks him.

"Sure." He replied. Reid came up to the door and knocked on it. I opened the door and Valentino came running over to him.

"Hey Valentino." Reid said.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Bye Nicky." I said and I left the house. I got into his car, not once thinking about Tre. We drove to his house. When I got out of the car I saw what looked to be a small house. He opened the door and I walked inside. There was a little entrance way. On one side was a hallway with rooms and on the other side there was a hallway with rooms also. In front of me there was a double staircase.

"Come on." Reid said. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. In between the double staircase was a grand piano. On the left side was the kitchen. On the right side was the living room with a huge big screen TV. I stared at the house in amazement.

"Wow." I said and Reid let out a laugh.

"Your overwhelmed huh?" He asked me and I nodded. We walked outside and there was a huge pool with a waterfall.

"It's beautiful."

"Only Caleb, Tyler an Pouge know about this place. It's my house."

"What?"

"My mom let me have this place. She figured that I would need a place of my own eventually."

"I love it here." I said looking around the backyard.

"Come on. Let's go get changed so we can go into the pool." He suggested and I nodded. He led me back up the stairs and down the right hall way. He opened up a door and inside was a huge bedroom.

"You can change in here, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay thanks." I said and he left the room. I put on my purple two piece swimsuit and walked downstairs and outside. I didn't see Reid anywhere. I walked over to the pool, looking at the beautiful waterfall. Then I felt a push and I fell into the pool. I made my way back to the top of the pool and found a laughing Reid.

"That was not funny." I said and he was still laughing. He jumped into the pool with me. We hung out for hours, just talking. I finally broke down and told him the entire story about Tre.

"So you were engaged?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I didnt know that it was like that. Why didnt you tell me?"

"I just wanted to keep it to myself, after all, we all have our own secrets." I said, he smiled and nodded. When we got out of the pool it was dark outside. We went back inside the house looking for something to eat. Reid opened the fridge and freezor and we found nothing.

"Pizza?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sounds good." I nodded. He called the pizza place and orded us a pizza, we were sitting down on the couch, watching tv when the doorbell rang. Reid got up and answered it. I heard a mans voice

"Gorman you cant be here right now." Reid said.

"The colony house is burning down. No one is home at any of the sons houses, this place is my last restort."

"My mom is always home, go there."

"Not tonight Reid."

"How did you even know about this place?"

"Beatrice sent me."

"I thought you said that no member of the covenant was home." Reid said. Covenant? What was that?

"After what happened to Wayne, you want me to go over there?"

"Yeah, just be anywhere but here."

"Ill be here until Caleb gets home."

"Fine." Reid said and he walked down the stairs, I pretended not to pay attention. "Hey Shea?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you mind if we take a rain check on pizza, something for the family has come up."

"Yeah thats fine."

"Come on, ill take you home." He said. I walked up the stairs and the old man was looking at me. It was kinda creepy. Once I got to Nicky's house I went straight to bed.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I dont own anything!!!!! Thanks to every one who has been reviewing!! Keep it up!

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked Jolene on Friday.

"I don't really know. Whatever I guess." She replied. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"What about you?" Jolene asked Kelley. She stuffed her shoulders.

"Hanging out with Tyler probably." She said.

"Do you know what is up with Tyler, Pouge and Caleb?" I asked her

"I dont know." She replied. She seemed like she didn't want to answer that question. It was really weird. Ever since two Sundays ago, Caleb, Pouge and Tyler had become more distant. When they would come to Nicky's for dinner during the week or over the weekend they would say hi and that was it. No other talking. It didn't really register to me as anything. I was used to people not wanting to talk to me, ever since Tre died, and my dad's mass murdering no one wanted to talk to me. Reid was perfectly fine though, He hadn't been ignoring me which was good. That guy though, the one who showed up at Reid's house, was very weird. We ate the rest of our lunch and waited for the school bell to ring. Valentino started his puppy training and I had been wondering all day how it was going. The rest of the day went by quickly after lunch. I drove to the house and walked inside. Valentino greeted me and I saw a note on the counter for me from Nicky.

Shea-  
Gone to Boston.  
I'll be back soon, open up without me.  
-Nicky.

I rolled my eyes. Great I was going to open up a bar. I had no clue what to do. I had no experience handling a bar, now explosives, guns and knives I could handle fine. I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. Valentino came over to me and he laid down next to me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him and he just barked.

"You want to be in charge Valentino?" He barked again.

"I dont think that people would want dog hair in their drinks." I said laughing, he wined. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Reid. Then a light bulb went off. Reid. He would help me open up. I ignored the text and called him.

"So?" He asked me.

"Oh, I didn't read your text." I replied and he laughed.

"Are you going to Nicky's tonight?"

"About that." I started. "How pretty do you think I am?"

"What now?" He said, I could just see him now. His arms folded across his chest, rolling his eyes.

"Nicky wants me to open up. I have no clue what to do. I figured that you know to open up."

"Yeah ill help you."

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"You owe me."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." I said and he hung up the phone. I worked on my homework while I was waiting for Reid. He showed up a few minutes after finished my homework. He walked into the house and greeted Valentino and I. I grabbed the keys to Nicky's and we walked into the bar. When we got there it was empty. I opened up the front door and a few of the waitresses walked in.

"Why are you here?" One of the girls asked me.

"Nicky put me in charge." I replied.

"Why you and not one of us?" She asked me.

"Shut it Sasha." Reid snapped. She looked shocked. Like no one had told her to shut up before. She turned around and walked away.

"Reid. Who is going to make the drinks?" I asked him. In the little time I had been here. It was always Nicky who made the drinks.

"I will." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You still owe me." He said and I laughed.

"Sure." The first part of the night went by smoothly. Nothing major happened. Aaron decited to come over to me and try and flirt with me but Reid punched him in the face, Aaron started looking for Nicky.

"Where the hell is Nicky?" He asked.

"He put me in charge." I said pointing to the door. "Out." I said. He was about to argue but Reid showed up behind me. Aaron walked out of the bar. Nicky showed up at around ten.

"Thanks Shea." He said.

"Anytime." I replied.

"So you want to come over?" Reid asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sure." I replied.

"Nicky can I go over to Reid's?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said making a drink. He was not paying attention to what I was saying.

"See you later." I said. I left the bar before he could realize what he was just agreed to. Reid grabbed my hand as we walked to the corvette. I got into the passenger seat as he drove to his house. He unlocked the house and we walked inside.

"So, you owe me." Reid said messing around with a lock of my hair.

"Yeah." I said moving closer to him. Our faces were only inched apart. "What did you have in mind?"

"I say, we have a little fun." He roughly pressed his lips to mine.

Please Review!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the next morning I gathered my scattered clothing, put them on and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Reid was making breakfast.

"Morning love." He said.

"Morning." I replied I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my head against his back. He finished cooking breakfast and we sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast. Just like I did when my dad was still here. Once we were done eating I went up stairs and took a shower. I walked back down the stairs and Reid was watching some TV show.

"I better go, before Nicky gets worried." I told Reid and he nodded.

"See you later?"

"If Nicky let's me. How am I going to her home? You drove me here." I asked and he laughed. Reid turned off the TV and walked back upstairs. We walked outside and into the side garage. There Reid had another car, it was a Camaro. I took the Camaro and I drove home. When I got there Nicky was sitting on the couch. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"Where were you?" He asked me. I actually was scared.

"I fell asleep on the couch. Nothing happened I promise." I lied.

"Okay. I'm taking your word for it though." He said and I nodded. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I changed into clean clothing and relaxed for a long time. Valentino eventually joined me on my bed. I eventually closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

"What do you think about Harvey Dent?" I asked my dad.

"What about him?"

"He looks like he could be damaged easily. He looks like he could be persuaded to the dark side easily." Dad looks to the TV where a picture of Harvey was on there.

"Your right." He walked over to me and sat down next to me. "What can we do?"

"First, we kill Rachel. Then," I said. I walked over to the counter and grabbed the gun that was lying on it. I threw it at dad. "We introduce a little anarchy."

When I woke up, Reid was lying down next to me. I normally would have panicked. By I was so used to Reid showing up next to me.

"Nicky let you in?" I asked him. I was still not awake.

"Barely. I had to promise not to try anything." I laughed, curling myself against him. He began stroking my hair.

"Nicky wasn't as mad as I thought he would be. If it was my dad he would have killed you." I said then I immediately wished I didn't.

"Really or are you being sarcastic."

"No, he really would." I said smiling.

"You don't like talking about your parents do you?"

"No not really."

"So are we going to Nicky?" He asked. Totally changing the subject.

"Yeah. Are Tyler, Caleb and Pouge going to be there?" I asked. Reid looked at me.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause ever since that guy came to your house, they haven't been talking to me as much."

"It's nothing." Reid replied almost too quickly.

"Okay. I just thought that I would check."

"It's nothing. I promise." He kissed my forehead. "I need to go to the store, want to come?"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." We both got up and walked out of my room and outside we got into the corvette. We got to store we got out of the car and walked inside. We were shopping for food for his house and I heard a voice.

"Reid." We both turned around and there was a tall brunette girl walking towards us.

"Leanna." Reid whispered.

"Who's this?" She asked him pointing to me.

"My girlfriend." Reid said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh." She said. She looked at him like she needed him. She turned and walked away.

"Who was that?"

"My ex girlfriend, my only ex girlfriend." He said.

"Oh. She doesn't look like she is over you."

"Look can we not talk about it?" He snapped. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its fine."

"The relationship ended badly." I nodded my head. We finished shopping for his house and unloaded everything from the corvette and drove to Nicky's. We ate dinner and waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Once they did, Tyler, Reid and I played a game a pool. I beat them both. It was me against both of them and I still won.

"Want to come over tonight?" Reid whispered in my ear.

"I'd love to."

"I'll go ask Nicky." I walked over to Nicky. "Can I go over to Reid's tonight? He had an English book that I want to borrow. His class just finished reading it and he had a few notes in there that I would find helpful."

"Yeah. Be home soon."

"Thanks Nicky see you soon." I walked back over to Reid.

"I'll meet you over there. I need to be home soon. I'll drive over there."

"See you then." Reid kissed my cheek.

"I love you." I said without thinking. I hadn't said that to anyone for a long time. It felt nice.

"I love you too." He turned and left Nicky's. I walked out the back door of Nicky's and into the house. I walked into my bed and grabbed the keys off of my dresser. I walked back outside. I saw an unfamiliar car outside of the house. I began to walk over to the car but I felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to pull the hand off of my mouth but I couldn't. I struggled, trying to break free, but everything went black.

Please Review!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell?" I said looking around to where I was. It was a white room. I could see windows but they were blocked off. I knew exactly where I was. I was back in Gotham, at the police department. Why was I here and who brought me here. The door walked opened and in walked Commissioner Gordon and batman, that is who brought me here.

"Shea Napier?" Gordon asked.

"The one and only." I said. I had a reputation to keep up here.

"We have reports of your father trying to escape do you know anything about this?"

"How am I supposed to know anything. I haven't seen him in a month. I haven't heard from him in two weeks. I have nothing to do with this." I said. I started to get up but I was held back. They tied me to the chair! They really did think that I was going to hurt them. I sighed.

"That's all we need to know." Gordon said.

"So you pull me away from Ipswich just to ask me that simple question! I have a nice life there. A boyfriend and friends, You could have just called me. That would be so much easier."

"You seemed to move on from Tre pretty quickly. You two were engaged correct."

"Yeah."

"There is another question."

"What?" I asked.

"More cops are being killed. It seemed like the ones who were working on Tre's case. Do you know anything about this. Or someone who would do this?"

"James." I whispered.

"Who?"

"James. Tre's brother. He seemed kind of spacey ever since Tre's accident. He could be doing that."

"It's not you?"

"Yeah I have hit men hiding in Gotham. Of course not I'm not that stupid. And why is bat wanna be here."

"Just to gather information." Batman replied. "Anything to do with the Joker is my problem."

"I'm not going to attack you Gordon. I'm smarter than that."

"How about we make you a deal Napier." Gordon said.

"What?"

"We'll let you get your phone call to go home When we get James."

"Fine." I replied. "You got a piece of paper?" I asked.

"Just talk well get the address."

"Well their house is on 683 Hapner. And James's house. Is on 5738 Telegraph."

"You ride with batman." Gordon told me. He unlocked me from the desk and I rubbed my wrist. Trying to get the feeling back. I got up and I walked out of the door with batman. We both walked to the bat mobile. I got into the passenger seat.

"So who are you really?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know."

"Why do you think my dad wanted to kill everyone, policeman especially."

"Why?"

"He thought that you were a police man. He wanted you dead because he thought that you were one of them. Do you know how much crap I went through when Tre died? They forced me to talk. All of them. I didn't want to talk, I wasn't ready to talk."

"I'm sorry." He said and I looked at him.

"Excuse me? Is the batman showing some feeling?"

"Just because I wear this, doesn't mean that I don't have feeling."

"So really who are you?" I tried again.

"Bruce Wayne." He said. I didn't believe him. He wouldn't just tell me who he was, or it could have been I just opened up to him and he needed to tell someone.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and your dad crashed my party, at my penthouse."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." I said smiling.

"Your dad broke my window."

"I'm sorry about Rachel." I said. Really I wasn't, we maybe a little but not a lot.

"I'm sorry about Tre."

"We both lost someone very close to us." I said staring out the window, looking at Tre's house. I got out of the car and walked up the front steps. I knocked on the door. Beth opened it.

"Shea?" She asked me and I nodded. She hugged me tightly, sobbing. She hadn't seen me since we buried Tre.

"Hi Beth. Have you seen James?" I asked.

"He should be at his apartment. Why?" she asked.

"Recently there have been killings of the police officers involved of your son's accident investigation." Gordon said from behind me. She nodded her head. I left the doorway. I got back into the bat mobile.

" Go to telegraph." I said and he drove that way.

"I can't believe I'm helping the police." I said to myself shaking my head.

"Don't tell your dad." I laughed at his comment. Once we got to James's house, I got out of the car and waited for Gordon.

"Let me go in first. If I'm not back in five minutes. Come in."

"Okay." Gordon said surprisingly. I walked up the stairs and to his room. I knocked on the door. James opened it.

"Shea!" James said and he gave me a hug.

"Hey. I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." He replied. "Come in." He said and I walked inside. Two other guys were sitting on the couch. I stayed close to James.

"What is new?" He asked me. He was really close to me.

"Nothing." I replied. He breathed on me. I could tell that he had been drinking. He looked at me. The same way that Tre always did. He lened in closer to me, our faces were inches apart. He grabbed my face in between his hands and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I struggled, I tried to push him away. His hold on me was too strong.

"Everyone freeze." Gordon said. Thank god he showed up. James let go of me. He and his men held guns to James and his friend's head.

"All right Shea." Gordon said. I walked out of the building and down the stairs. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I hated it that James was reminding me so much like Tre

I got into the bat mobile and he looked at me.

"Reminded you of Tre?" He asked and I nodded. "So Gordon is going to let you stay at my penthouse tonight. It beats you staying at the jail."

"Yeah. Thanks." He drove to his penthouse. We went up the elevator and into his penthouse.

"Hello Master Wayne."

"Alfred. This is Shea Napier."

"Good Evening Miss Napier."

"She is the Joker's daughter." Bruce said. Alfred took a step back. "Don't worry. She is harmless." I tried not to laugh. Bruce, who was still in his batman uniform, walked over to his dresser and grabbed a t shirt for me to wear. I put it on and Alfred took my clothes to be washed.

"Good Night Miss Napier. Master Wayne told me to tell you the same thing. He is putting away his bat suit." I laughed.

"Good Night Alfred." I said. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Please Review!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I dont own anything!!!! Thanks to all who are reviewing!!!

When I woke up in the morning I was still lying in Bruce Wayne's big bed. I sat up and Alfred walked in.

"Good morning Miss. Napier." He said to me.

"Morning." I replied.

"Morning Shea." Bruce said from the couch.

"Morning." I said again. I got up and put on my same clothes from yesterday.

"Well a promise is a promise." Bruce said and I nodded. He put on his clothing and I said good bye to Alfred, Bruce drove me to the police department in the Lamborghini.

"Thanks." I said to him once he dropped me off inside of the building.

"Your welcome." He turned and left. I walked to the phone.

"All right." One of Gordon's men said. He let me dial a number, so I did.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Reid." I said.

"Oh thank god your okay. What happened to you?"

"I'm home. In Gotham. Can you come and get me?"

"Don't make it sound like you are in jail." I laughed.

"Close, I'm at the Gotham City Police department."

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone. I hung up the phone and walked back over to the jail cell. I sat down and waited. For what seemed like hours. No one that was being held up in the little cell would sit near me. It was a small cell but I was on one side and they were all one the other. What was I going to do, Kill them? I sat up when I heard a familiar voice.

"Is Shea Bailey here?" Reid asked one of Gordons men.

"No, the only Shea here is Shea Napier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He walked away. Reid walked over to another person. Ramirez.

"Is Shea Napier here?"

"Napier? You want Napier? The Jokers kid?" She laughed in his face.

"Back to your post Ramirez." Gordon yelled. "I'm sorry. She is right this way." Reid and Gordon walked over to me. Gordon unlocked the cell and I walked out. Reid pulled me into a hug. He had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, and my arms were around his neck.

"I love you." Reid whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"I hope I never see you again Shea." Gordon said to me. I was still in Reid's arms.

"Same here." I said smiling. Reid and I walked out of building and into the car. We drove to the airport. It was silent all the way there. We got into the plane and it took off.

"Napier?" Reid asked me. "Your name is Shea Napier."

"Yeah. My father is Jack Napier. He is the Joker of Gotham. He killed a bunch of people."

"I know who the joker is." He snapped. "Why did you lie."

"Because everyone knows who the joker is. I didn't want to be judged as being exactly like him. That's what happened up in Gotham. They judged me being like my father. That is one of the reasons why I left. I didn't want to be judged on being exactly like my father and they were pressuring me into saying everything about Tre's accident."

"Why were they pressuring you to say everything?"

"It probably was because Jason and I were the only people standing there, at the scene of the accident when the police arrived . They questioned him constantly like me. They stopped once they were Preoccupied with my father's killings. They knew I was his daughter so they thought I killed Tre."

"But you didn't."

" I know. But they didn't know, and they didn't trust me. So I went with my father. I became as sick minded as he was. He is crazy. I never fully realized it until I was a part of it. I went with him, when he was robbing banks and planning mass murdering. So, he planned on killing the judge in a case against the mob. I don't know what the case was about, but I put the dynamite into her car and the tons of joker cards into her trunk."

"Dynamite?"

"My dad had a things for explosives." I explained. "So he was determined to make the whole town burn. He wanted to see it ruined."

"Why?"

"I don't fully know. There is no telling what is going on in my dad's brain. His arch enemy is batman. He thought that batman was a member of the police force so it solved both of our problems." The plane landed soon after I was done explaining most of the story. I only had a little bit left to tell him. Once I was done, he had one question for me.

"Did you kill anyone?" I didn't want to answer this question. I knew that he wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand why I did it.

"Yes." I said closing my eyes. Letting a tear slowly roll down my face. He stopped the car. I opened my eyes. We were at Nicky's. I hot out of the car. He was tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I just need some time to think." He said slowly. Without another word he turned the car around and sped out of the driveway. I walked into the house. Nicky was on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"I was up in Gotham. Batman captured me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." I walked into my bedroom an Valentino was lying on my bed. I petted him and called Jolene. I might as well get the second toughest one over with.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jolene. I was wondering If you could come over for a bit. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah I'll be over in a second." She said then hung up the phone. She was over within a few minutes.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"My name isn't Shea Bailey. It's Shea Napier."

"Napier?" Jolene asked. She was realizing what the name meant.

"Yeah. My dad is the Joker." I said slowly.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"I trusted you. I told you about my dad, just to know that your dad killed mine!"

"I had nothing to do with it!" I lied. I was the bus driver.

"I can't believe you lied."

"I needed to get away from all of that. My life in Gotham."

"Well you should have stayed there." She walked out of my room and out of the house. I lied down and buried my head in Valentino's fur, and I cried.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Reid hadn't spoken to me in one month. That one month was hell. Kelley was the only one who would talk to me. Jolene stopped hanging out with us completely. Kelley wondered why but I just shrugged my shoulders. I wouldn't even go to Nicky's. Kelley would invite me, and I'd always say no. I just knew that after I said no, she would text Reid, telling him that I wasn't going, so it was okay that he went. Also, within that month, I also found out that I was pregnant. Nicky was quite supportive which surprised me. He wasn't mad at me or at Reid. I wasn't going to tell my dad anytime soon. He would flip, and since Reid and I were fighting he probably would have killed him. I didn't want that at all. No matter what If he still didn't love me, I still loved him. I was lying on my bed. No one was home. Just me and Valentino. I had my hands on my stomach.

"Well, sweetie, no matter what your dad thinks, I will always love you. When the time is right I'll tell you who he is." I said to the baby.

"Shea," I heard a familiar voice say. My head shot up. It was Reid. He walked over to me, he kneeled down next to my bed and gave me a hug. "God, I missed you so much." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"I missed you too." I said my voice cracking a little bit. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"I was so stupid. I over reacted."

"I wouldn't blame you. I told you I killed someone."

"Well so have I." He said.

"What?"

"Come on. I need to tell you the whole story." He took my hand. "And I think Sara has some news to share with you."

"Is she going to have a baby also?" I asked. Reid nodded. He put his hand on my stomach.

"Don't worry we will raise the baby together." Reid said looking at me and smiling. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside. We got into the corvette and drove to Tyler's house. When we walked into the house Sara and Kate greeted me with hugs.

"We missed you so much!" Kate said.

"I have news!" Sara said. She was so excited.

"What?" I asked pretending not to know what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant!" she said.

"Me too!" I said, and she gave me another hug.

"Now we have to tell her." Pouge said.

"We were going to tell her anyways, or Reid would have told her." Caleb said.

"Yeah. We have to tell her." Reid said.

"Tell me what?" I finally asked.

"We are descendants of the Salem witch trials. Our ancestors took a vow of silence. Not to tell anyone about our powers. Each family produces one with the power. The eldest male. At thirteen we get a little taste of our powers. When we turn eighteen, we ascend. Our powers are at their strongest."

"You have powers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Watch." Reid said. His eyes flashed a ring of fire and Tyler flew a few feet backwards.

"Hey!" Caleb, Kelley and Pouge said.

"What the hell man?" Tyler asked standing up.

"Sorry baby boy."

"At the beginning of the year a guy named Chase Collins came to us. He tried to take our powers. I thought that I had killed him but he came back." Caleb said.

"For my accention." Reid finished for Caleb. "Instead of using, like I used to. I didn't want to make the same mistake as our fearless leader. So I killed him, nor with my powers. With a gun. I hid him out in the forest made it look like an accident."

"What happens if you use to much?"

"It's addictive. You get addicted and the power drains your lifespan." I nodded. I began to tell them my secret.

"You all know the joker of Gotham city right?" I asked

"Yeah." They all said.

"I'm his daughter."

"So you really are her?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah."

"Kate stop." Sara said.

"Your the daughter of the bastard who killed my uncle?" That's why she looked familiar. She must have been in Gotham at her uncle's funeral. "My uncle Gill." Oh it was the old Commissioner. I tried to go to all of the funerals of the people my dad killed. Kate stood up and she started towards me. Reid stepped in front of me and his eyes flashed a ring of fire. Kate was fished back and she sat back down. Pouge and Reid began arguing.

"Let her finish." Caleb said. I told them everything. About the car accident and how I only killed one person in the whole massacre by myself.

"I just needed to get away. From everything." Kelley got up and gave me a hug. Everyone didn't say much. But I could tell that they were okay with me being me.

"So Kate. Do you forgive me? I had nothing to do with it I promise." She looked at me. For a moment I thought that she was going to kill me.

"Yeah. I do." She got up and gave me a hug.

"Well now that we are all good. Let's go to Nicky's." we all got into our cars and we drove to Nicky's. Once we got there we sat at our usual table and we talked. After that Nicky let us all sleep over in the living room. Valentino was having a great time with everyone being there. Around three in the morning we all were passed out tired.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I've decided that i am just going to re do the ending of this story make it longer because this is probably my favorite story that I have written. I hope that you enjoy it!

When I woke up the next morning, Reid's arm was wrapped around my waist. Reid and I were somehow sleeping on the couch, Sarah and Caleb, Pogue and Kate were lying on the floor. Tyler was sleeping on the chair with Kelley sleeping in his lap in the corner. I carefully got up and walked into the kitchen. I had decided that I wanted a big breakfast this morning, so why not make one. I got the pancake mix from the bottom cupboard and began to make the mix. After a few minutes, the smell of pancakes were beginning to flood the entire room. Reid, of course, was the first one up and ready to eat. He was probably hungry as usual, then the rest of the gang began to wake up. "I hope you guys are hungry." I said and they all laughed. I got down a bunch of plates and began serving up pancakes. After everyone was all happy and fed, I sat down to eat my breakfast.

"So guys, what are we gonna do for Halloween this year?" Kate asked us and we all shrugged our shoulders. "It's coming up soon."

"Well I bet if we ask nicely, we can throw a party at Nicky's." I said and they all looked at me smiling. I took that as if it was a good idea.

"What about Nicky?" He asked coming out from his room. "Great, Pancakes." He walked over and grabbed some before joining in on our conversation.

"We want to throw a Halloween party at the bar. Please?" I asked my big black eyes were looking up at him like a puppy dog. He just stared back at me. I batted my eyelashes, and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and I smiled, giving him a hug. I said thanks, and he took his plate and walked into his bedroom to make sure that we wouldn't ask him for anything else. I turned around and looked at my friends who were excited about this.

"Now we drive to get costumes." Sarah said smiling. Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Sarah piled up in Caleb's mustang, and Reid, Tyler, Kelley and I went into Tyler's Hummer. It wasn't long before we arrived at Spirit, thankfully, it wasn't that far away from Ipswich. As soon as we hit the store, us girls went to look and the boys went and looked. I chose to try on a sailor, bombshell, goddess, and an eskimo costume. I eventually settled on the bombshell costume. I absolutely loved it. Sarah got a queen of hearts costume, Kate got a pirate costume, and Kelley got a fairy costume. When we went to find the guys, they were all dressed in their costumes, Pogue was a male pirate, I thought that that was too quincidental, Caleb was dressed as 'V', Tyler as a Vampire. Reid as usual, was no where to be found. I sat down on the bench in front of the dressing room. I felt someone poke my back, I turned around and saw the Batman standing there. I screamed and jumped up from my seat. He took the helmet off and it was Reid.

"You asshole!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I began hitting him, "I cant believe he gets his own damn costume!" He was backing away from me, he must have known that he scared me to death.

"We thought it was kinda funny." Tyler said and I walked over to him glaring. He backed up.

"No its not! My boyfriend is not gonna be fucking batman!" I said and Reid just put his arms around me trying to calm me down. I was acting stupid, how I didn't want to act. "I'm sorry guys, I just really don't like talking about the Batman or much about my life in Gotham." I said and they all nodded.

"We know, but there is something that I would like to ask you." Reid said and I looked towards him, flinching slightly at the sight of his costume. The rest of the gang laughed. "Can you do my makeup? Make me look like your father, The Joker." My jaw dropped. "Please Shea," I just stared at him, not taking him seriously.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't like any of these costumes and I know that I could make a hell of a joker." He placed his arm around me. I nodded my head.

"Fine but take of the damn costume." I begged and he laughed.

"Alright." He said, he walked into the dressing room and I got up, heading towards the makeup and the fake scars. It was easy to find the black, white and red makeup, but I was having troubles finding scars that were similar to the ones that my father's. I found the closest ones and walked back over to them slowly. I was still in shock that Reid wanted me to do this, I hadn't done it in months, and I wasn't sure how I would feel about it. But, it was Reid and I would do anything for him. I arrived back over to where the guys were and I showed them what I had grabbed. Reid placed his arm around my shoulder, and we all went to buy our costumes.

After that we stopped and had lunch at a place close by the costume store. Then we all headed back to Nicky's. We all decided to meet back at Nickys later on tonight. Reid and I walked into my room. I set my costume on my bed, where Reid now set. He was petting Valentino, I however was in my closet tying to find that suit that I had brought of my fathers. There was the old dirty one that he always wore, but one was the one he wore when he went to nicer events where he would cause major trouble. I finally found it hidden in the back of my closet where no one would find it. I grabbed it and showed Reid. He smiled slightly,"Why do you have that?" He asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know what it would be like here, I was prepared to wreak havoc if I didn't like it here. I guess I would be following in my fathers footsteps now. I have to admit, im kind of glad that I didn't. Then we wouldn't be together." I said to him, Reid got up and took the purple suit from my hands and placed it on the bed. I smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around me and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm Glad you didn't" Reid said to me and I nodded.

"Me too." I kept on staring at the suit that was laying on the bed. "Do you want to meet him?" I asked Reid, looking up at him.

"Who?"

"My father, now would be the time, he cant harm you when he is all locked up." I said and Reid smiled,

"Maybe, as long as we don't go to the police department. I don't think that that girl likes you much." I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"She doesn't like anyone." I shrugged my shoulders. Reid laughed at me. He soon left to go to his house to get ready for the night. I took a shower and looked in my closet for something to wear, I settled on Jeans and a red long sleeved t-shirt. Once I was done, I headed over to Nickys.

Please Review!


End file.
